


A puzzle left unfinished

by the_milky_way



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Lives, Derek Hale's Loft, Isaac Lahey Feels, Isaac stays, Isaac-centric, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, after season 3 A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_milky_way/pseuds/the_milky_way
Summary: Isaac and the loft have a difficult relationship. It changes, fluctuates, crashes, gets build up again but never really settles. The things Isaac has seen, has experienced here are enough for a lifetime.Or... 4 times Isaac is in Derek's loft.





	A puzzle left unfinished

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/gifts).



> Hey there,
> 
> so I tried to take a few of your likes and prompts and work with them. I#ve never written Isaac before so this was something new for me. But it gave me a reason to re-watch season 3... And I had fun actually taking Isaac and working with him.
> 
> I hope you like it and that I took the right likes. I really hope that comes a little close to what you wanted. :)
> 
> Many thanks to A for all the help and cheering on over each draft.  
> Thanks so much to Sandrine for the betaing. All remaining mistakes are of course mine.

 

**A puzzle left unfinished**

_One step at a time_

The heavy door to the loft slides open with a grinding sound, making Isaac flinch even though he knows no one is around. Derek’s been gone for days, and Peter is God knows where. The empty space with its dark walls and high windows has become some sort of refuge for him. A place to hide that he seeks when he doesn’t know how to deal with everything that is Beacon Hills or his life. It was supposed to be a refuge for the entire pack, a shelter, a home. It never really had the chance to become either.

Everything feels charged these days, like there’s an underlying tension just waiting to break free and erupt. And the air in the loft exemplifies that somehow. Those quiet last few days have reminded him of the calm before a storm. Everyone and everything is waiting for the other shoe to drop, not trusting that things are actually calm. It’s strenuous at best and frustrating as hell. The pack, or what’s left of it, is drifting around aimlessly with no real sense as to what they're supposed to do now. Scott’s not ready to take over even though they all feel that something has shifted when his eyes changed to red.

The sun casts an eerie light through the milky glass of the window, tinting the floor rusty brown and the rest of the room into a dust-filled haze. Isaac looks around, takes in what's missing and what’s left of the place that used to masquerade as some sort of private sphere for him. The bed’s still there, as is the huge table, the derelict couch and the kitchen.

Everything that might stand for a personal touch, for making this place lived-in, though, is gone. With everything that’s happened here, it feels a bit haunted as well. He shivers when he thinks about it. Suspicions, accusations, invasions, injuries, death - it’s all ingrained in the walls and the floor. Ever particle around tastes like defeat, loss, anger, sadness, and guilt. So much that just being here depresses him to no end, his own guilt and regrets mingling with all the other emotions that were left behind.

Still, this is the only place where he can think clearly. It’s almost like the overwhelming presence of other people's lingering emotions makes it possible to pick up his own and look at them with some sort of distance. He’s missing his former Alpha with a fierceness that surprises him. He’s shifting allegiances faster than he can comprehend, and he’s not sure if it’s only because there’s just one Alpha around now.

Being close to Scott suddenly feels just as charged as the entire situation in Beacon Hills does. Just looking at Scott trying to establish a pack has his heart beating in a rhythm he hasn’t known before. It’s exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. Nothing has ever made him more confused than the newly changed Alpha and the way Isaac reacts around him.

And then there is Allison as well. Her infectious smile, her sparkling eyes, the way she can calm him down with just a hand on his arm or a look - everything about her has his stomach in a twist and his heart beating faster. It's different than he feels around Scott but at the same time, it really isn’t.

“Issac?”

He blinks, doesn’t really jump at the voice but curses himself for being so lost in his own mind that he hasn’t heard anyone approaching. Chris is simply watching him when he turns around, waiting. For what, Issac isn’t really sure. The fact that he isn’t worried about the former hunter being there underlines how much has changed recently.

Surviving the Alpha Pack deal and the Darach has shifted the focus and alliances, making it almost impossible to consider Chris Argent anything other than a friend now. If Isaac was the sentimental kind, he’d even go as far as to view him as some sort of father figure. But since he isn’t, Isaac’s simply glad that Argent isn’t hunting them anymore and hasn’t put a bullet in him for being with Allison.

“Clearing my head…” he finally answers as he fully turns around and walks towards the door where Chris is waiting. Isaac sees the bag at his feet for the first time and knows that Chris has been cleaning out the rather suspicious arsenal of weapons stored in the unit below this. Isaac doesn’t know why Derek had allowed it, but he thinks having them safe and secure with Chris is better than leaving them in a building that seems to attract all kinds of weird things and people.

“Need a lift?”

Isaac blinks, takes a final look around and nods. He feels safe for now, calm enough within his own turmoil to appreciated that Chris is there and pulling him out of whatever state of mind he was about to slip into. This place might be a refuge but it doesn’t feel like it’s doing him any good right now.

The door closes with a clang behind them, the echo of it moving slowly through the empty space until it peters out, leaving silence in its wake.

+++

_New beginnings_

When he slides the door open, the bass that greets him almost slams him back a step. He grimaces at the volume of it all and wonders when the cops will show up. This party has been a bad idea from the beginning, and Isaac has said as much countless times during the last few days.

Not only are they using private property without permission (and hadn’t that been a massive laugh for Stiles) they're also breaking numerous other laws by stealing electricity, supporting underaged drinking and playing music so loud that it’s audible two blocks away even without enhanced werewolf hearing.

The second Isaac steps into the loft, though, every single one of his concerns is forgotten. In the middle of gyrating bodies, neon colors are gleaming in the black light. It almost looks ethereal, darkness and colors so uniquely entwined that all he can do is stare. A mixture of hormones, perfumes and natural smells assault his nose in such a way that he’s momentarily overwhelmed. It’s been a while since he had that kind of sensory overload.

Allison is right there with him, watching the dancers, and then watching him. They flirt like they’ve never done before, not even when they got together. There's a tension between them that has himn vibruate and he’s not sure what’s going on anymore. The bass is hammering inside of him, making him move in ways he didn't know were possible. Bodies slide against his when he follows Allison to the body painting. Takes the brush when she asks him what he wants.

It’s beyond dancing, what they do. They slide against each other, feel the other’s heat and move like they have never done before. It’s probably the most sensual thing Isaac has ever experienced, and he’ll be damned if he lets this be ruined by anyone.

He’s so lost in the music, in Allison’s body against him, her sparkling eyes keeping his captured that it takes him way too long to realize that there is another body pressed against his now. The embarrassing part is, though, that the second he recognizes Scott, he sinks into the heat behind him and pulls Allison with him.

This experience feels like a dream, like something he’d only ever get to fantasize about but never had the slightest chance of being part of. But he is, and it’s happening, and he loves it. Allison pressed against his front, hips swinging, hands on his, taking him with her. And Scott at his back, following, grounding, keeping them safe–. It’s all he’s ever dreamed of.

Until Derek ends the party. Until the Oni end the party.

+++

_It gets worse before it gets better_

There’s blood on the floor. Not for the first time and probably not for the last time either. Isaac doesn’t know why his gaze gets caught right there, but he just can’t look away. Whose blood it is doesn’t really matter, but the fact that this place was yet again the stage for something cruel, evil and heartbreaking makes him shudder.

Derek’s talking to the Sheriff, making sure that they are on the same page, reassuring him that Stiles will be fine. Isaac hears the lie, feels it in his bones. It’s foreboding of the worst kind and he can’t suppress the shudder that runs through him. He doesn’t dare to look at Derek just then, doesn’t want to see the hopelessness, the defeat. Derek might not be an Alpha anymore but he still knows so much more about how to go about situations like this one that Isaac’s deeply afraid of what he might see in Derek's eyes just now.

The loft has lost all its appeal as a place where Isaac wants to spent time. The bad memories now outweigh the good ones in a way he can’t ignore any longer. And seeing what has been happening here during the last few days, Isaac thinks this will never be a happy space ever again.

He doesn’t need to turn around to know who’s gripping his shoulder tightly just then. Scott’s been a presence at his side ever since the party. Has pulled him and Allison even closer now that Stiles is.. Isaac doesn’t know how to describe what Stiles is now. Not lost them yet, but well on his way to being too far gone for them to save.

“We’ll figure it out,” Scott says with so much conviction that Isaac is tempted to believe him. He just can’t bring himself to do just that.

“I don’t even like him,” he says instead, not sure why and certainly not convinced that it’s even true anymore. Scott gets it though, pulls him tightly against his side and lets his lips linger against Isaac's temple. It’s a simple gesture of comfort. One he desperately needs but would never dare to ask for.

It’s then that he dares to look at Derek. Their eyes meet somewhere in the middle of the loft that has seen so many unreal things and real emotions that Isaacs wonders what the walls would tell if they could speak, wonders if he even would want to know.

Determination is what he sees in Derek’s eyes. Determination and hope. For some reason that makes Isaac straighten up from where he’s slumped against Scott. If Derek, after everything, can still muster up the courage to have some hope, then Isaac will be damned if be won't be right there at his side. Derek was his Alpha once. He's a friend now, and he'll do everything to save the ones that are dear to him. Isaac now knows that it applies to him as well.

He nods at Derek. Just once. But it seems to get across what he can’t express in words because there’s a minute twitch to Derek’s lips, almost a smile. Isaac takes a deep breath, rearranges the scarf Stiles always makes fun of and turns to Scott.

“Yeah, we’ll figure it out.”

+++

_It’s not the end if it goes on_

That the are all alive is a wonder in itself. That he has Allison resting next to him, pushed tightly against him, and Scott holding him close on the other side, is something Isaac hasn’t progressed yet. He blinks against the sun streaming into the wide open space and tries to hold back the tears he knows are lingering under the surface.

Chris and the Sheriff are leaning against the table across the room, illuminated by the rays behind them. It looks like they are graced with a halo and Isaac thinks it’s fitting. The are the guardians, after all. Right now they are deeply engrossed in whatever needs to be talked about after that trip to hell.

Melissa almost gliding through the room, checking if anyone is in need of help. All of them have wounds that will take their time to heal, on body and soul. Allison can barely move but had insisted on coming along and not staying in the hospital any longer. It’s been four days since Derek’s determination and their divine move has paid off.

Lips against his forehead make him smile slightly. He feels alive even though exhaustion is about to pull him under. He feels safe, too. With Allison breathing in his arms and Scott rumbling lowly against his side, Isaac sense the tension slipping out of him.

He blinks his eyes open again when he hears a loud smacking sound from the other end of the loft. The scene that greets him is almost as surreal than them being here, together and alive. There is Derek, staring at the back of his hand where tomato sauce is now sliding slowly down. Next to him is Stiles, wooden spoon in hand and gesturing in a way that has Isaac snorting out loud.

“Keep your paws out of my sauce. You will get smacked again. Seriously, Sourwolf, I won’t hesitate and you know it. Listening and watching. No touching,“ Stiles orders with a determined nod and turns back to the pot in front of him. Isaac’s gaze slides back to Derek, who’s still staring, but this time at Stiles, hand forgotten. And Isaac thinks that this will get interesting very soon.

Isaac's eyes slide further through the open space of the loft that now is filled with sunshine and warmth again, stopping at Lydia. She’s busy watching Stiles and Derek as well, but at the same times keeps the twins occupied with words Isaac can’t make out. The small but happy smile on her lips strengthen his feeling of anticipation that something's going to give soon.

Looking back at Derek and Stiles, now arguing over the right amount of cheese on pasta, Isaac hopes that it’ll be the beginning of something good.

“He looks better.”

Isaac doesn’t need to ask who Scott’s referring to, because he sees it himself. The whitish grey parlor Stiles had sported during the whole ordeal is slowly being replaced by a more rosier one. Stiles looks alive again.

“Yes. He does. So do you,” Isaac answers and then turns his head to receive the kiss he knows is waiting for him. He has been worried to death for Scott and Allison but he’s been afraid for Stiles as well.

“Oh God, get a room.”

Isaac loves that Stiles is there to even make that kind of comment.

“Please don’t. There’s only one bedroom around right now.” Derek sounds so put upon that Isaac laughs. Allison squeezes his hand that has been resting against her chest and chuckles as well. He knows that Scott is rolling his eyes. This suddenly feels so normal that Isaac doesn’t even know if the last few weeks have been real at all.

The last thing he sees before he finally lets himself succumb to exhaustion, lulled into sleep by the warmth of the bodies next to him, is Derek gently taking Stiles’ hand into his, counting with him, making sure Stiles knows he’s not alone.

Yeah, this has been real. But they are all here now. Safe. Alive. Together. And the loft once again has become the refuge it was intended to be all along. A safe haven for the pack.

A puzzle left unfinished where the last pieces are now slowly being fit together.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf is still one of the shows I actually re-watch from time to time. And this challenge made me go and write something that's outside my usually pairing. And it was fun.
> 
> Thanks to my friends for encouraging me to sign up because they know I wanted to get back into writing again. I appreciate that and their help a lot.


End file.
